


Unintentional Confession.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [3]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Damaged Vocal Cords, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: After Jim regains his composure and calms down, he can feel the burning in his throat. He finally looks over and sees the shocked face of his mother, as well as the rest of the guests who had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and his eyes go as wide as planets.He utters a hoarse 'I'm sorry' before dashing upstairs to his bedroom, burying himself under the covers and not getting out for anyone or anything for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Unintentional Confession.

Jim sighs as he trudges up the front steps to his home. Opening the door, he's greeted by his mother and some of the customers at the inn. He ignores them and goes upstairs to his room.

Dimitri soon enters, and Jim comes out of the room, rushes downstairs, and starts to shove him up against the wall.

"What the fuck were you doing with her?! What the fuck were you doing with her, huh?!"

Dimitri doesn't do anything to stop him, because he knows why Jim is so pissed off. He'd hung out with Anya that afternoon, and Jim had unexpectedly walked in on a moment between the two that could've been perceived to be a bit... intimate, and he'd run off before Dimitri and Anya could explain.

"Jim, I can-"

A hard shove up against the wall interrupts Dimitri's sentence, and Jim continues screaming, a fury in his eyes that he'd never seen before.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about you two?! Is that it?! Did you think I didn't know that something was going on between you and her?! Did I even cross your mind once?! Did I?!"

"I wasn't doing anything with her, we were just hanging out."

"Oh, sure!! Yeah, yeah, I totally believe you after I walked in on you two about to rip each other's fucking clothes off!"

"We weren't doing anything sexual, nor were we about to. She was just about to trip over something, and I happened to catch her."

For some reason, Dimitri's calm demeanor makes Jim angrier. He tries to shove him again, but Dimitri's quicker this time and grabs a hold of Jim's wrists, holding tightly.

"Let go of me!!" Jim screams, trying to pull his arms free. "Dimitri, let go!!!"

Dimitri does as he's told, and Jim just crosses his arms, if only to restrain himself from going for another shove against the wall.

"I need to understand why you're so angry," Dimitri says gently, "Jim, please, help me understand."

" _Because I love you, okay_?! I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with you since the moment that we met," Jim screams at the top of his lungs, "but you were too dense and thick-headed to notice, weren't you?! You thought we were just friends, but I love you as more than a friend! I want to be with you!! I want to spend the rest of our lives by your side, but you don't even see that!"

He then dissolves into sobs, and Dimitri watches as he slowly crumples to his knees, not sure what to say.

After Jim regains his composure and calms down, he can feel the burning in his throat. He finally looks up and sees the shocked face of his mother, as well as the rest of the guests who had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and his eyes go as wide as planets.

He utters a hoarse 'I'm sorry' before dashing upstairs to his bedroom, burying himself under the covers and not getting out for anyone or anything for the rest of the night. Dimitri doesn't follow him, but gives an apologetic look to the others and then leaves, trying to comprehend what just occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being so much shorter than the others! I had a really hard time with deciding where to go with this prompt. I'm not that good at writing arguments, apparently. Forgive me!


End file.
